Detik Terakhir
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Demi anak kita, maukah kau melepaskanku, Sasuke? Membiarkan aku pergi untuk selamanya dan mungkin takkan kembali lagi. AU. First fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


**-Detik Terakhir-****  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
****Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Angst  
****Pairing(s) : SasuSaku  
WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje**  
Summary : Demi anak kita, maukah kau melepaskanku, Sasuke? Membiarkan aku pergi untuk selamanya dan mungkin takkan kembali lagi.

* * *

**~Detik Terakhir by Lyla~**

_**Usap air matamu****  
Dekap erat tubuhku  
Tatap aku sepuas hatimu**_

Minggu pagi yang tenang ketika Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Matahari sudah terik, melewati kisi-kisi jendela kamarnya dan Sakura. Ah ya, Sakura, perempuan yang dinikahinya satu tahun yang lalu, dan kini tengah mengandung anak mereka, sembilan bulan. Sakura masih terlelap di samping Sasuke, memeluk tangan kirinya. Sasuke perlahan mengangkat tangan Sakura yang memeluknya, tentu saja membuat istrinya itu terbangun.

"Hmm, maaf aku kesiangan, sayang," ucap Sakura panik, lalu terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Tak apa, Sakura."

"Hng? Kamu mau sarapan apa?"

"Tenanglah, nanti anak kita kaget," Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

Selanjutnya, pria bermata onyx itu mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Sakura, lalu mengelus perut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu udah bangun, sayang?"

Sunyi, tak ada jawaban. Tapi tak berapa lama ada kaki-kaki mungil yang menendang-nendang perut Sakura, membuat si pemilik mata emerald meringis tertahan.

"Sakit, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap istrinya.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura, matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

"Nah, anak ayah jangan nakal dong. Masa bunda sampai berkaca-kaca gitu," Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura lagi.

"Tak apa, mungkin karena bunda aja yang lemah ya, sayang?" Sakura mengelus perutnya.

"Kamu nggak lemah, sayang. Kamu selalu kuat untuk anak kita," Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Hihihi... Tapi dokter bilang, kandunganku lemah, Sasuke."

"Berjuanglah untukku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius, Sakura hanya tersipu, lalu memandang perutnya yang semakin membesar tiap bulannya. Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura lagi, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka.

**_Nikmati detik demi detik  
yang mungkin kita tak bisa rasakan lagi_**

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamar mandi. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Sasuke menatap istrinya nakal.

Bugh!

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Sasuke, tentu saja itu dari Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendengus, mengambil bantal itu dan meletakkannya kembali. Sementara itu, Sakura ikut bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Dapur. Wanita itu menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi bagi Sasuke, dirinya, dan tentu saja bayi dalam kandungannya. Sakura mengambil bahan-bahan mentah dari kulkas, lalu mengolahnya.

_**Hirup aroma tubuhku****  
yang mungkin tak bisa lagi tenangkan****  
gundahmu  
Gundahmu**_

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup ketika Sakura selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sasuke. Tentu saja, karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah mungil itu. Sakura sedang meletakkan nasi goreng yang ia buat di meja dapur ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke. Jangan jahil."

"Kau jadi galak kalau sedang hamil ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus perut Sakura.

"Maaf, Sasuke..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Kau selalu begitu," Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura, lalu berjalan ke meja dapur.

Sasuke pun membawa dua piring nasi goreng itu ke meja makan, menyusunnya, dan menarik kursi untuk istrinya. Setelah Sakura duduk di kursinya, Sasuke berjongkok di dekat perut Sakura lagi, ia mengelusnya lembut.

"Makan yang banyak ya, sayang. Biar cepet lahir."

"Hihihi... Sebentar lagi kok, aku jadi deg-degan."

"Berjuang ya, sayang. Sekarang, bundanya harus makan," pinta Sasuke, lalu mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu menyantap sarapan paginya, begitu pun Sasuke.

_**Nyanyikan lagu indah  
****Sebelum ku pergi dan mungkin tak kembali  
Nyanyikan lagu indah  
'tuk melepasku pergi dan tak kembali**_

Sasuke adalah seorang anak band, dan Sakura harus memahami pekerjaan suaminya itu. Setiap malam Sakura sebisa mungkin menemani Sasuke manggung di cafe dengan bandnya. Pertama kali Sakura bertemu Sasuke pun di cafe, awalnya dikenalkan oleh Naruto, teman Sakura yang juga merupakan sepupu Sasuke.

Band 'Konoha' dengan personil Sasuke di vokal, Naruto di gitar, Neji di bass, Gaara di drum, dan Shikamaru di keyboard. Seperti malam ini, Sakura sedang duduk manis menonton band Sasuke yang manggung di cafe.

Terlihat penonton bertepuk tangan menyambut band itu. Terkadang, Sakura cemburu dengan Sasuke Fans Girl, terutama yang bernama Karin. Tapi selalu berulang kali Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas penggemar beratnya. Sekarang, terlihat Sasuke yang memegang mike, bersiap bernyanyi.

"Lagu ini, saya persembahkan untuk istri saya tercinta, Sakura... Uchiha..."

Prok prok prok.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton membuat pipi Sakura semakin memerah, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Sakura.

"Ku rasakan ku jatuh cinta, sejak pertama berjumpa... Senyumanmu yang selalu menghiasi hariku..."

Mengalunlah lagu Falling In Love milik J-Rocks untuk Sakura. Bagai perasaan Sasuke yang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura sejak pertama mereka bertemu, lagu itu adalah lagu kesukaan Sakura.

**_Nikmati detik demi detik  
yang mungkin kita tak bisa rasakan lagi_**

Selesai manggung, teman-teman Sasuke langsung pulang, sementara Sasuke sendiri memutuskan untuk makan malam dulu di cafe itu bersama Sakura.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu kita ketemu dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Hm? Ya, kamu ngeliatin aku terus."

"Hehehe... Untung ada Naruto," Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sssh, Sasuke," tiba-tiba Sakura meringis tertahan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Sa...kit..." bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar dari dahi Sakura.

"Bertahan, Sakura. Kita ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan uang di atas meja, lalu menggendong Sakura keluar dari cafe.

_**Hirup aroma tubuhku****  
yang mungkin tak bisa lagi tenangkan  
gundahmu  
Gundahmu...**_

Tiba di rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura lagi masuk ke dalam, aroma cherry tercium jelas dari tengkuk Sakura, aroma khas istrinya. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang kian pucat, selanjutnya para suster pun langsung menyiapkan sebuah tempat tidur dorong dan membawa Sakura ke ruang persalinan.

"Sa...su...ke..."

"Ya, Sakura sayang, aku di sini," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Sssaa...kkitt..." Sakura mengerang lagi.

"Janji ya, kamu akan bertahan untuk anak kita? Dan juga untukku?"

"Sasuke...," Sakura ingin menjerit, sakit sekali, melilit. Ia ingin anaknya segera melihat dunia dan kesakitannya berakhir.

"Maaf, pak, mohon tunggu di luar," pinta suster yang membawa Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang mengangguk lemah, lalu mengecup kening istrinya itu. Setelah itu, para suster membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan.

**_Nyanyikan lagu indah  
Sebelum ku pergi dan mungkin tak kembali__  
Nyanyikan lagu indah  
'tuk melepasku pergi, ku pergi  
__Nyanyikan lagu indah  
Sebelum ku pergi dan mungkin tak kembali  
(Mungkinkah aku kembali)_**

Sasuke duduk di depan ruang bersalin, berkali-kali ia mendengar Sakura berteriak, menjerit, menangis, memanggil namanya dengan keras. Setiap teriakan Sakura membuat hati Sasuke sakit, setiap jeritannya seolah membuat hati Sasuke teriris dan setiap tangis Sakura, berarti bulir air mata juga mengalir di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke amat takut, berkali-kali dokter kandungan Sakura mengingatkan kalau kandungan istrinya itu lemah dan amat sangat berbahaya jika Sakura melahirkan secara normal. Tapi Sakura tidak perduli, ia ingin terus menjaga anaknya dan melahirkan secara normal, Sasuke pun akhirnya mendukung keputusan istrinya.

Sakura kuat. Sasuke tahu itu, dan lagi-lagi lagu kesukaan Sakura seolah terngiang indah di telinga Sasuke, bersamaan dengan jeritan terakhir istrinya dan tangisan seorang bayi.

"Pak, silahkan masuk," seorang suster memanggil Sasuke dan Sasuke pun buru-buru masuk.

Sakura terbaring lemah di tempat tidur berwarna putih, tubuhnya bermandikan keringat, dan darah pun mengalir di kaki Sakura. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura, lalu membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kamu hebat," bisik Sasuke, sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sa... su... ke..."

"Ya?"

"Jaga anak kita."

**_Nyanyikan lagu indah  
'tuk melepasku pergi dan tak kembali_**

"Kamu ngomong apa, Sakura?"

"Ku mohon..."

"Sakura, kita akan jaga anak kita sama-sama."

"Aishiteru, Sasu...ke..."

Perlahan genggaman Sakura melemah, lalu wanita yang paling dicintai Sasuke itu pun menutup matanya. Sasuke menatap istrinya sendu, ia tahu Sakura telah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi, meninggalkannya dan... anaknya?

Bayi perempuan mungil di tangani para suster, ia tertidur lelap, matanya terpejam, sama seperti ibunya sekarang.

"Aishiteru yo, Sakura."

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Fic pertama Cha di fandom Naruto. Gaje? Alur kecepetan? Maksa? Iya! Pasti banget! Orang Cha bikinnya waktu belajar Ekonomi, dan ini jadi fic pelampiasan (lagi). Upload pake HP juga, jadi maaf kalo nulisnya berantakan. Hehehe...

Hmm, mind to RnR? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
